disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Bo Bo Joe
"Never argue with stupid people. They will drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience." –Mark Twain Introduction Hello, all of my fellow wiki people! As you all probably know already, I used to be named BoBoJoe on Disney Create way back in the old days. Since then, I've moved on to this wiki, Instagram , and PaigeeWorld primarily (though I will still update my DeviantART account every now and again). I also do very VERY infrequent updates on my YouTube channel. Alright. Well, now that I'm done with all of this self advertising I can get down to business (to defeat the huns) Personality I'm really not sure quite what I can say on my personality, really, other than that my friends kind of think I'm insane at the moment. Most times, I originally come off as kind, quiet, and maybe even intelligent towards other people when they first meet me, but everyone usually seems surprised when I say something completely ridiculous or remotely violent. To that I say, "Deal with it." If you really want a summary of my sense of humour, I suggest that you go and watch a whole bunch of videos by Filmcow (and no, I do not just mean Charlie the Unicorn and Llamas with Hats). Also, you should watch a bunch of Monty Python skits too (and no, I do not just mean The Holy Grail). ALSO, you should-- ' ' Eyy. I'm done. BACK TO MOAR SIRIUS ASPECTS! What are these serious aspects you speak of? But in all seriousness, I am that introverted girl who LOVES school but dislikes work, so I naturally tend to procrastinate (I'm doing so as I currently type eheheh). However, my procrastination has gotten better (slowly but surely) over the past four years (going on five), primarily because I've gotten so good at procrastinating that I can mentally calculate how much time I can waste before actually beginning to work while still being able to finish it on time. Yes, I procrastinate by thinking out my schedule of procrastination. However, it's worked fairly well for me so far, so until I actually hit a problem with this method I will probably continue doing it. I'm also that person who basically can't stand to work with others and practically begs the teacher to let me work alone. Humans are so stressful. I seriously get stuff done so much faster when I go solo because then I don't have to explain my ideas (I have so much trouble with that) and I can just kind of show people the finished product. And for all of you MBTI nerds out there (like me), I am an INTP. If you don't know what that means yet still want to know more about me, you can always Google it (because I'm a lazy butt and don't feel like explaining). The basics of appearance and such I'm a 15 year old girl (born August 8, 1999), and I am an old human being. Whooooo. Okay, so how do I start this? Well, first of all I have short, light brown, wavy hair that falls just below my chin (though it can get pretty poofy sometimes) and I also have bangs now (whooooo). I have brown eyes (hazel-ish in a sense) which my sister seems to think are oddly large, a somewhat small nose, which has basically caused every single problem in my life (don't want to go into detail on this) and has left me feeling congested every single day no matter if I'm sick or not. So, yeah. Don't wish for a small nose. It just gives you problems with mouth breathing and completely deforms your whole face and causes you to be deemed "unattractive" by scientists (There are studies on this, so go look them up if you want to learn something new xD). My two front teeth also appear kind of large and stick out a bit. Okay, now that we're off of face (sorry for all that complaining, brehs) and stuff, it's time to move on to my body proportions and clothing xD. Currently, I am 5' 2.5" (158.75 cm) and have not grown a single bit within the past year. I weigh 91 lbs in comparrison to last year when I was 94 (SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME WEIGHT OVER HERE UGH). Often times I'm either to lazy to eat or forget to eat, so that kind of explains it xD. I rarely eat more than two meals a day, though my parents are always telling me that I should eat more (but making food is so time consuming). Well, now you know the extent of my laziness. It's pretty intense. Anyway, my sense of fashion has changed a bit since I last updated this. I don't like wearing baggy clothes so much anymore, though I still prefer straight cut jeans to skinnies. Now, I'm starting to get more into wearing dress shirts and polos under my long sleeved shirts and stuff like that. I'd prefer not to wear hoodies, but, hey! When you're cold, you're cold! Art styles (will continue editing later) Reaction to copying my art As I said in my personality section, I'm pretty easygoing online. For this reason, I give right to anyone who's fanned, or (in the case of YouTube) subscribed me to use my style of art. I dislike it when people copy the whole picture and style, though. I don't get ticked off for any of this unless the person has OBVIOUSLY copied me and hasn't done anything to show that they actually like my art. They just randomly come out of nowhere and start calling what I did their own, and I dislike that. Other than that, I'm more honored than anything that people like my art enough that they want to try the style as well! Thank you to all of those awesome people out there :D Taste in music I'm not a pop fanatic at all. I base music mainly off of the meaning of the lyrics (ermahgersh! I'm so deep :P), not the tune. Therefore, my favorite genre of music is Christian Rock/Pop, since I'm a methodist and the music has meaning. I can trust that it'll be clean, and that no cursing, drinking, unfavorable partying, and other disturbing elements will appear in it. I'm not saying that all pop music is like that, though! Some of it is really nice, I will say that. Here are just a few of my favorite artists/bands (not necessarily from the genre): *Royal Tailor *Britt Nicole *TobyMac *Switchfoot *Skillet *Jars of Clay (NOT like "I've got a jar of dirt" at ALL! xD) *Group 1 Crew *Plumb (not like the fruit or plumbing) *Manafest *John Reuben *Relient K *Mandisa *Brandon Heath *MercyMe *BarlowGirl *Newsboys *DC Talk *Sanctus Real *Hawk Nelson *Building 429 *Fireflight Interests Okay, so maybe this section is going to be a bit predictable. Me: Guess what I like to do! Person: Hmm! I have no idea! What could someone on an art sharing website POSSIBLY like to do? Eh... yeah. Predictable, right? Anyway, I lovelovelove'LOVE''''' to draw! It's definitely my most favorite thing to do! I draw so much that people have seriously asked me, "Will you just stop drawing SO MUCH????" and "Do you EVER do ANYTHING else?" The truth is, I draw ALL THE TIME! I'm not even kidding! I doodle on all my school notebooks, I draw online, I draw offline, and I even draw right before I go to sleep! It can get a bit crazy xD! Obviously, though, drawing isn't the only thing I ever do. I love to write as well. After all, why else would I be adding so much into this description of myself? I've actually been working on a comic book for awhile now, and I've been having a lot of fun with it since it includes both of those elements. Since you've all seen my drawings, I may want to tell you a bit about my stories. There's always a whole bunch of dialogue, and in all they end up being pretty comical. Honestly, I'm HORRIBLE at writing anything that's deep or serious unless it's an expository writing for school. I also have a few side interests, but those really aren't much. I'm also very much into the Harry Potter series :) Likes :D *Trying out the "Diners, Drive Ins, and Dives" restaurants *Summer *Drawing (no duh!) *Writing *My fans on DC and my Subscribers on YT (I love you all! :D) *My family <3 *Kitties! :3 *Sushi *Mushrooms *Cooked spinach *Green olives (I just put the foods in there because most people dislike them xD) *Chinese, Italian, and Mexican food *Funny pictures and videos *Harry Potter!!!! *The Warriors Series *The Hobbit *Okay, maybe just reading in general *Spring weather *Pencils (what would I do without them? :D) *Star Trek (trekkie for life!!!!) *Older shows, mainly between 1950 and the 1970's *Action, fantasy, sci-fi and comedy *There's more, but i'm just getting lazy :P Dislikes (I don't mean to offend anyone!) *One Direction (sorry, directioners!) *Sports (watching, playing, whatever! I just hate them in general xD) *Pointless songs *Trolls, rude people, something of the sort *Cursing *Twilight *Girly stuff *Bugs (I'm not deathly afraid of them, but they're ugly and creepy xD) *Snakes o_e *Large dogs *People who just post stuff to get likes or stars *Romance novels/movies *Homework Random Facts #I get my personality from my family. We always like to joke around, but can be serious about something 5 minutes later. My sense of humor is also really similar. #I hate it when people think that art talent comes naturally! It drives me crazy, since they obviously don't know how often I practice drawing. #I have 3 cats, and I always have cat fur all over my clothing! #I'm a grade ahead in math, I'm in the advanced program at our school, and I'm going into Spanish III #I'm gonna be a highschooler (nooo!!!) #Hmm... I can't think of anything right now... Questions and Answers Have any questions? Ask away! I'll try to answer them :) Category:About me